The present invention relates to a cofferdam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hole shoring device that includes a support frame supportable on an area around a hole, a plurality of concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves disposed below the support frame and positionable in the hole wherein each of the plurality of concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves are removably mounted within a previous one of the plurality of concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves and extends downwardly therefrom, linkage removably connects the plurality of the concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves to the frame and to each other.
There are many times on construction projects when a hole needs to be excavated to make room for new underground facilities, such as, underground storage tanks, etc. The vast majority of the time safety regulations issued by groups, such as, OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Authority) require that excavated holes be shored to prevent their sides from caving in. Upon completion of work within the excavation, the shoring is either removed or abandoned in place. Since the new facility usually supports the permanent earth pressure, the shoring therefore only serves a temporary purpose during construction.
Numerous innovations for cofferdams have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a hole shoring device that includes a support frame supportable on an area around a hole, a plurality of concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves disposed below the support frame and positionable in the hole wherein each of the plurality of concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves are removably mounted within a previous one of the plurality of concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves and extends downwardly therefrom, linkage removably connects the plurality of the concentrically disposed hollow octagonal shaped sleeves to the frame and to each other.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,413 to Christen teaches a trench shuttering system that includes a pair of upright posts spaced apart along opposite sides of a trench. Horizontally extending wall elements are received between the posts and the trench. Each of the wall elements include a pair of parallel and relatively slidable members overlapping one another and releasibly secured together by manually operable clamping means at the overlapping junction.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,532 to Fedrick teaches a cofferdam that includes a housing having a bottom opening with a skirt extending about its periphery, first and second seal means being secured to the skirt in spaced-apart relation to form a differential pressure chamber open along its bottom.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,442 to Krings teaches a cribbing device for trenches which includes a pair of opposing supports spaced apart by a spreader. Each support has a plurality of guide profiles and a crosspiece. The crosspiece is disposed transversely to the longitudinal axis of the trench and the guide profiles are arranged adjacent each other on the crosspiece.
Finally, yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,054 to Winkler et al. teaches an excavation hole shoring system that includes a plurality of shoring panels positioned between adjacent vertical soldier beams around the periphery of an excavation hole.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for cofferdams have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.